TASQ RWBY volume 1
by GhostHaloRWBY
Summary: what happen if if more than one person makes eye contact at the same time. and if team RWBY can become guardians with Spectra Alice and OC.
1. Chapter 1

TASK RWBY volume 1

Shining beacon

**I do not own rwby or bakugan or the weapon and equipment the characters have**

**Before I start the story is going to tell you the character's name, weapon, equipment, symbol, and clothing. And some of the equipment and weapon will come from titanfall, assassin creed and call of duty and halo I chose them because they seem to fit the characters description really well and I wanted to add them in.**

* * *

Name: Thompson Keegan

Symbol: (call of duty ghost Logan mask)

Species: human

Clothes: blue short sleeved shirt, blue Tena shoes black paints, black leather jacket (with zippers unzipped) blue fingerless gloves

Hair: original black but dyed blue (Egyptian blue) and spiked bangs at the front tip of the hair and everywhere else is flat

Symbol location: on the back of the leather jacket

Eyes color: Azure blue

Weapon 1: Zaffre blue straight blade sword with black handle and black sheathe with the symbol on the side named Ghost (no hand guards)

Weapon 2: a gun that can transform into any type of gun named ultimate (assault, smg, pistol and snipers)

Weapon 3: hidden blades (assassin creed)

Equipment 1: grapple connect to the hidden blades (titanfall2)

Equipment 2: jump kit thrusters (titanfall2 but smaller and thinner)

Semblance: semblance replication (when he touches someone he can chose use that person's semblance)

Theme song: **What I've Done by Linkin Park**

* * *

Name: Alice Gehabich

Symbol: (the Darkus symbol in bakugan)

Species: Human

Clothes: black high heels, black leggings, black romper and purple punk retro trench coat

Hair: redhead

Eyes: brown

Symbol location: on the bottom of trench coat flaps

Weapon: two half's of a full straight bladed sword named dual saber (when the two swords combine they form one sword with high power lasers at the edges of the blades.

Semblance: senses increase (all senses level increase, hear things miles away, see things miles away, increase reflexes reaction, increase speed, increase flexibility and increase agility, increase jump high and increase speed)

Theme song**: Atomic by She**

* * *

Name: Spectra Phantom

Symbol: (Darkus themed) mask

Species: human

Clothes: dark purple leather coat, with a dark purple cape, black paints purple shoes, dark purple shirt with gold rims.

Hair: blonde

Eyes: blue iris

Symbol location: on his face (his mask is the symbol)

Weapon 1: a pistol named elite, able to shoot a far as a sniper (wingman elite from titanfall2)

Weapon 2: a straight blade sword named Ark, transformation 1: it can create fire around the blade transformation 2: create electricity around the blade transformation 3: it turns into a sword whip with electricity all around the blade.

Semblance: direct neural memory (the ability to see someone's memories and show them his memories)

Theme song:** Paint it Black by the Rolling Stones**

**At the Beacon court yard**

Juane and Rudy where walking together having a conversation. "Hey, where are we going?" ruby asked

"Oh I dunno, I was following you; you think their might be some kind directory or some recognizable land?" Juane asked

"Nope" Ruby said then saw three kids walking into their path. "Hmm, hey let go ask those three they look like they know where they're going" Ruby said to Juane and point at them. Once they walked up to them Juane asked "uh, hi, um, do you three know where we're supposed to go?"

"Are you two first years?" asked the boy in the black jacket

"Yeah, we are" Ruby answered

"So are we, we're heading to the main Auditorium, you come with us if you want" the girl in the purple trench coat afford

"Sure" Ruby said then the five kids started walking together to the auditorium

"So, what're names?" Juane asked

"My name is Thompson Keegan but call me Thompson"

"I am Alice Gehabich"

"Spectra Phantom" said the boy with his arms crossed

"I'm Juane; Juane Arc"

"And I am Ruby Rose"

"Oh yeah, crater-face; the girl with a scythe" Thompson said smiling

"Hey, that was an accident!" Rudy said

"What are your weapons? Juane asked

"We use swords, except Spectra's is half sword, half whip" Thompson said

"I named it the Ark with a K and my pistol is the Elite" Spectra said

"Mine are called Dual Saber" Alice grabbed two handles on her waist, pushed the button on them and the blade immediately shoot out

"Wow!" Juane said spoked "And what about you?"

Thompson grabbed his retractable sheathe and took out his blue bladed sword "I call it Ghost"

"And you see these things on my arm?" a blade shoot out showing the blade and grapple

"Cool" Ruby said

"And this, I call Ultimate" Thompson grabbed his pistol from his right hip and show it to Ruby and Juane

"Why did you name it that?" Ruby asked

"Watch this" Thompson pushed a button on the gun and it transformed into assault rifle and then he pushed another button and it transformed into a sniper and then a sub machine gun.

"Wow" Juane and Ruby said slowly and unison.

**In the Amphitheater**

The 5 students walked in and looked around "This place is hug" Juane said looking at Ruby and they both look to their left and notice that the students they just met disappeared. Then ruby heard her voice call out to her. "Ruby over here, I saved you a spot!"

"Hey, I gotta go, I'll see you after the ceremony!" Ruby said to Juane as she ran to her sister

"Hey wait!" *sigh* "great, Where am I supposed to find another nice quirky girl and cool group to talk to?" Juane said to himself walk away.

**Alice POV**

"You guys remember how the teams are formed right" I asked and my two friend nodded and then turn their attention to the headmaster.

The professor started his speech "I'll keep this brief. You have travel here today in search pf knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finish, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But when I look amongst you, all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." The professor step down letting professor Goodwitch step up and speak "You gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismiss."

As everyone scattered I walked towards Ozpin.

"Hey, Alice where are you going?" Thompson asked me

"I'm going Ozpin a question, ill caught up with you later" as my friends walk away I continued towards Ozpin

"Excuse me, professor I like to ask you a question, please"

"What is your question?" he said

"Uhm, what happens if a person makes eye contact with more than one person at the exact same time?"

"Then that person would be teammates with more than our usual number" he answered and then walked away.

**At Night in the ballroom**

**NO ONES POV**

"It's like a big slumber party!" Yang landed next to her sister

"I don't think dad would approve all the boys, though." Ruby said

"I know I do" *purrs* Yang purred looking at Spectra mask less and Thompson shirt less, who were sitting next to Alice.

"What's that?" Yang asked

"A letter to the gang back at signal. I promise to tell all about beacon and how things are going." Ruby said

Aww, that's so cuuuuute!" Ruby then threw a pillow at her siste's face saying "Shut up! I didn't get to take my friends with me to school. It's weird not knowing anyone"

"What about Juane? He's… nice. There you go plus one friend"

"Pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend back to zero" ruby said

There's no such thing as negative friends, you just made one friend one enemy" Yang exhaled and continued "look it's only been one day. You got friends all around you, you just haven't met them yet.

Then the two sister her a voice

"Excuse me, do you three have a lighter I can use to light my candles?" the girl in black pajamas asked Thompson, Alice and Spectra

"Yeah sure, here" Spectra handed her his lighter

The girl with a black bow light her candles and toss it back to Spectra

"You can set and read here if you want, we won't bother you" Spectra offered

The girl took the offer and sat 3 feet away from Spectra.

Ruby hummed and then her sister asked "you know them?"

"Those three, barely and the girl with the bow, not really. They saw what happen this morning, but the girl left before I could say anything" Ruby said

"Well, now's your chance!" Yang grabbed Ruby and pulled her over to the four kids

"Helloooo! I believe you five may know each other" Yang said to the girl with a bow

The girl looked at Ruby and asked "Aren't you the girl that exploded?"

"Uhh, yeah, my name is Ruby" Ruby then asked the mystery girl "What's your name?" "Blake" Blake answered looking at her book still. Ruby then look at the kids she met this morning and waved

"And who are you three?" Yang asked

"Thompson"

"Alice"

"Spectra"

"Well I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister" Yang then turn to Blake and said "I like your bow Blake!"

"Thanks"

"It goes great with your… pajamas"

"Right…"

"What are you read" Alice asked Blake

"Huh?"

Your book, what's it about?" Alice asked again

"Well it's about a man with two souls, each fighting over control over his body." Blake said

"Oh yeah that's... Lovely" Yang said

"I love books. Yang used to read to me every night before bed. Stories of heroes and monsters. They're the reason I want to be a huntress." Ruby told

"Whys that? Hopping you'll live happily ever after" Blake asked

"I'm hoping we all will as a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books. Someone who fought for what was right, and who protected people who couldn't protect themselves. Ruby answered

"That's very noble and inspiring Ruby" Thompson said proud

Ruby smiled and then heard Blake said "Unfortunately though, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale"

"That why we're here, to make it better" Ruby said making Blake smile

"Ohhh, I'm so proud of my baby sister!" Yang hugged ruby holding her up from the ground

Ruby struggle and said "Cut it out!"

"Well it's a pleaser to meet you all" Blake said look at Alice Thompson and Spectra and watching Ruby fight Yang

"What in the world is going on over here!?" the Schnee Heiress stormed over frustrated

"Can't you realize some of us are trying to sleep!? Weiss then notice some familiar faces

"Oh, not you again!" Yang and Weiss said unison

"Shh! Guys, she's right! People are trying to sleep!" Ruby pleaded

"Oh, now you're on my side! Weiss exclaimed

"She was always on your side! What's your problem with my sister?! She's only trying to be nice" Yang says

"She's a hazard to my health!"

Then Blake blow out the candle

**The Next day in the morning at a cliff near the Emerald Forest**

"For years you have trained to become warriors. And today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald forest." Said Ozpin

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard of the rumors of the assignment of team." Glynda said "Well allow us to put an end to your confusing. You will be given team mates, today"

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of time here at beacon Ozpin said and continued "So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone whom you can work with. That being said, he continued the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

"What?!" cried Ruby

(Ozpin) After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die. You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene. You find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one, and return to the top of the cliff. Are there any other questions?"

"Yeah, um sir-"Juane raised his hand

"Good! Now take your positions." The headmaster said

"Um, sir this landing strategy thing, uh, w-what is it. You're like, dropping us off?" Juane continued his question

"No you will be falling" Ozpin answered and one by one the students catapults launched them into the air

"Oh, so, like did you hand out parachutes for us?"

"No you will be using your own landing strategy."

"So, um, what exactly is a landing strateGYYYYYY!" Juane catapult land into the air.

**I hope everyone enjoys this. Let me know if you would like me to make character short trailers for Alice Spectra and my OC. also try the songs i pick for my OC, Alice and Spectra Please with a comment **


	2. Chapter 2 initiation

TASK RWBY volume 1

Initiation

**I do not own rwby or bakugan or the weapon and equipment the characters have**

**[Each characters landing strategy] **

**[Ruby Rose]**

Ruby dives down and hits a bird "Birdy No!" she then used her Scythe to hook on a tree branch and swung up and then hit the ground.

**[Thompson Keegan]**

Thompson used his grapple to hook on a tree and then used his thruster to jump from tree to tree in a zig zag way to the ground.

**[Weiss Schnee]**

Weiss used her glyph and hopped on each one to the ground**.**

**[Alice Gehabich]**

Alice ran through the tree by stepping on little branches without breaking them and then she leaped off a branch landed standing

**[Blake Belladonna]**

Blake threw her weapon at a tree and the use the ribbon to swing to the ground.

**[Spectra Phantom]**

Spectra took his sword out and stabbed it into a tree and slide down to ground and putting his sword back on his back.

**[Yang Xiao Long]**

"Woohoo" Yang shouted as she used her shotgun gauntlets to go farther in in the air. 'Nailed it" Yang said when landed on the ground

**[Lie Ren]**

Ren used the blades on his SMG pistols on a tree to spiral down to the ground

**[Nora Valkyrie]**

Nora rolled in the air and then landed on a tree branch. "oooooo" She said as she looked around

**[Pyrrha Nikos]**

Pyrrha used her shield to brace and block the branches and then land on a bigger branch where she transformed her spear into a rifle to scout the area until she saw Juane fly scream in the distance. She turned her rifle back into a spear and threw it and fired it giving it a boost. "Thank you!" Juane said in the distance and Pyrrha replied saying "I'm sorry!"

**[Juane Arc]**

Juane was scream in the air while flipping in the air until out of nowhere a spear hit his hood of his hoody and nailed him to a tree.

Ruby landed on ground and ran straight calling out Yang's name. Until stopped and saw Weiss

Weiss was looking the environment figuring which direction to go until she turned around and looked to her left and saw Alice.

Alice was walking in the forest until she voices. She ran towards the voice and then stopped and saw

Thompson was wondering on where his friends and which direction to go. He then just decide to follow his instincts. As he walked he'd then stopped and looked to his left and saw Ruby

Ruby then notice Thompson and Alice

Weiss then saw notice Thompson and Ruby

Alice then notice Ruby and Weiss

Thompson then notice Weiss and Alice

"So I guess the four of us are teammates" Alice said

*sigh* Weiss glared at Ruby and walked away.

"Wait!" Ruby said

"Hey! Where you going, were supposed to be teammates" Thompson

As Weiss went through the bushes and notice Juane struggling to get the spear off. Weiss then turn back around and walk back to Thompson Ruby and Alice and said to Ruby "By no means does this make us friends" she continued walking the other direction and the others followed her "huh, she can back" Thompson said

"Hey can you slow down, what's the hurry?" Ruby said behind her three teammates

"I will not let my mission by delayed because you're too slow; I swear if I get a bad grade because of your- What the?" Weiss answered as Ruby woodshed in front of her

"Wow!" Thompson said as she passed him

"Weiss, just because I don't know how to deal with people doesn't mean I don't know how to deal with monsters." Ruby then went to Weiss's side put her left hand on Weiss's left should and continued "You're about to see a whole different side of me today! And after this is over, you're gonna think 'Wow! That Ruby girl is really, really cool… and I to be you're friend"

"Me and Alice already do" Thompson as he and Alice walk by the two girls and then caught up.

**Meanwhile**

Yang was walking through the forest calling out to who was out there. "Hello is anyone out there! Helloooooo? I'm getting bored here" then she heard ruffling in the bushes and she went to investigate "hello, Ruby is that you" Yang than saw a monster bear called Ursa "Nope" the Ursa leap out the bushes and attacked as Yang dodge and ready her gauntlets and punched another Ursa back with his friend "You guys wouldn't happen to seen a girl in a red hood would you?" Yang asked the monsters

*Growl*

"You could just say no" yang as she dodge another attack "Hahaha. Ge you guys couldn't even his the broad side of a ba-" Yang was cut off by see a single strain of her hair fall to the ground *sighs* "You... You monsters!" Yang ignites hers self and fire her gauntlet launching herself a one of the monsters and then punch the bear rapidly and killing it and sending it through a canopy of tree. Yang then turned to the other Ursa and said "What, you want some too?!" the ursa stood on two feet *growls* and then something sliced in to the Ursa's back and a bullet went through one of its eye's and out the other. As the Ursa fell down dead Yang saw Spectra and Spectra saw Blake and Blake saw Yang "I could have taken him." Yang said to her teammates.

**Back with TA RW**

Thompson, Ruby and Alice were sitting down as Weiss was walking around figuring which direction to go it's defiantly this was Weiss went one direction and then turn to the other. "I mean… this way it's defiantly this way" she then stop and then told her teammates "Alright its official, we passed it"

Ruby stood up and said "Why can't you just admit that you have no idea where we're going?"

"Because I know where exactly where we're going; we're going to … the Forest Temple"

"Ugh!"

"Oh stop it you don't know we are either" Weiss said to Ruby

"Well at least I'm not pretending like I know everything! Ruby got angry

"Here they go again" Thompson to Alice annoyed

"What's that supposed to mean?" Weiss asked Ruby

"It mean you're a big stupid jerk and I hate you!" ruby answered

"Ugh, just keep move"

"Oh just keep move, wah, watch where you're going" Ruby mimicked "Why are you so bossy?"

"I'm not bossy, don't say things like that"

"Stop treating me like a kid!"

"Stop acting like a kid!

"Well stop acting like you're perfect!"

"I'm not perfect! Not yet, but I'm still leagues better then you" Weiss walked away

"You don't even know her" Thompson said

"Everyone! This fighting isn't getting us anywhere"

"Alice is right, what we need is a high viewpoint so we can find the temple." Thompson said

"Oh, how about we ride that nevermore over there to find it" Ruby pointed

"That is a terrible idea" Weiss said

"I think it's a good o-Wait! Quick! Grab it talons" Thompson said as Alice and Ruby and he ran and grab the Grimm's talons. Weiss was still against the idea but ran with her teammates.

**Back with BYS**

Spectra, Blake and Yang were standing over a cliff side and saw ruins of a temple

"Think this is it?" Yang asked

They both went down and saw chess pieces on small pillars.

"Chess Pieces?" Blake said

"Yes, and it looks like we weren't the first ones here, look some are missing" Spectra pointed to a pillar that had no piece.

"So I guess we just pick one" said Blake

"Hmm," yang said as she surveyed the white knight chess piece. Then grabbed it and asked brightly "how about a quiet little pony?"

"Sure" Blake shrugged with a smile

"Ok, by the way that is a knight" Spectra said

They walked to each other in the middle of the temple "That wasn't too hard" Yang said

"Well this place isn't that difficult" Spectra

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" a very loud scream came from the distance

"Some girl is in trouble! Did you guy's hear that?" Yang said "what should we do?" yang then turned around see Blake and spectra looking up in the sky.

"Heads up!"*Screaming* Ruby was falling until all the sudden Juane hit her as he was air sending them both in the tree.

"What was that?" Ruby felt dizzy and shacked her head to clear.

"Ahem" ruby said Juane hanging upside down on a branch "hey ruby"

**10 minutes ago**

Thompson, Alice, ruby and Weiss were still riding on the nevermore's talons

"I told you people this was a terrible idea!" Weiss said panicking

"We're fine stop worrying!" Ruby said

"I am so far beyond worrying!"

"In a good way!?" Thompson asked

In a bad way in very bad way!"

"Well why don't' we just jump" ruby suggested

"What are you insane" Weiss cried out then Ruby was gone and in frustration Weiss shouted "Oh, you insufferable little red!"

"She not if this works" Thompson said and then letting go of the talon as did Alice.

**Present time**

Thompson and Alice land on the ground safely in front of Spectra, Yang and Blake

Did those three just fall from the Sky?" Blake asked confused

"I..." Yang was interrupted by an Ursa coming out of the trees and then an explosion happened on its back and a voice saying "Yeehaw!" and monster crash down revealing that both Ren and Nora ridding it. "Aww. Its broken Nora complain on top of the creature "Eeeew…"

"Nora? Please… don't ever do that again' Ren said breathing heavily. Once he look up his pink friend wasn't near him. Instead she was at the temple looking at the rook chess piece "Ooooo…." She grabbed it and toss in the air and sang "I'm queen of the castle! I'm Queen of the castle!"

"NORA!" Ran yelled

"Hehehe, coming Ren "Nora saluted

"Did she just ride in on an Ursa? Spectra asked with his arms crossed

"I-"Yang was interrupt again by a Deathstalker come out of the woods and chasing Pyrrha

"Whoa" Ruby said surprised at the size of creature and then duck and roll on the ground stand next to her sister yang said in surprise "Ruby?"

"Yang!" as the two sisters were about to hug each other they were interrupted by Nora popping out in-between them and saying "Nora!

As Pyrrha was still being chase by the Grimm Blake asked a "Did she just ran all the way here with a Deathstalker on her tail?"

Yang got frustrated and she finally burst with her eyes turning red "Grrrrr! I can't take it any more can everybody just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again!" Ren came breathing heavily and then Ruby tapped yang's arm and pointing up "umm, Yang" and then everyone look up in the sky seeing Weiss still hanging on to the Nevermore's talon "How could you leave me!? Weiss cried

"I said jump" Ruby said

"She's gonna fall" said Blake

"She'll be fine "Alice said

She's falling" said Ren

"She's gonna die" Thompson said

Juane got himself unstuck and saw Weiss falling and saw an opportunity and leaped forward catching the heiress in the air "Just dropping in?" Juane said smoothly and then they both look down realizing they're still falling as they're eyes widened "oh God…" they both hold each other tightly "Nooo!"

Junae landed flat down on the ground and then Weiss land sit on his back "My Hero" Weiss said sarcastically "My back" Juane gasped.

Pyrrha was then hit sending her to the rest of the group. "Great the gangs all here now we can die together!" Yang said sarcastically

"Not if I can help it" Ruby charged at the deathstalker

"Ruby, wait!" yang tried to stop her sister

Ruby fired her scythe dashing her but the monster slapped her down with its snappers "D-Don't worry! Totally fine!" Ruby regain her footing and retreated as the Grim attacked.

"RUBY!" Yang raced to her

Above, the nevermore circled back around flapped its wing and fired its feathers. Ruby manage to dodge them but one caught Ruby by the cape nailed in stuck and blocking Yang from reach her sister "Ruby get out of there!"

"I'm trying" the Deathstalker came up to her and was about to delivering the killing blow

"RUBY!" Yang cried

Ruby close her eyes and her a voice "You are so childish"

"Weiss?" Ruby said confused as the heiress stood in front her and with her rapier drawn and with Deathstalker stinger stuck in a wall of ice

Weiss turn to ruby and continued "And dimwitted and hyper active and don't even get me started on your fighting style" Weiss expressed "and I admit I can be a bit… difficult, but if we're going to do this, we're going to do this as a team. So if you quiet trying to show, I'll be nicer."

"I'm not try to show off, I'm show you that I can do this" Ruby said

"You fine" Weiss walk back to the temple

"Normal knees" Ruby whispered to herself.

Ruby got back up and her feet and then Yang immediately hugged her tightly "I'm so happy you're okay!"

Ruby and Yang regrouped with the others. Juane pointed into the sky "guys that thing is cirling back. What are we going to do?"

"Look, we done need to stand here and fight our objectives are those." Thompson pointed to the chess pieces "We just need to grab an artifact and head back to the cliffs"

"Run and live. That is idea I can get behind" Juane said glad

Thompson and Ruby went over to the white knight piece as Juane went to white rook piece.

Thompson and Ruby look at each other. "Together" Thompson said as they grab the piece at the same time holding it together.

The Deathstalker was close to get its stinger free from the ice "Time we left" Ren said

Right. Let's go Ruby said as everyone followed.

The eleven kids ran through the emerald forest emerging from the tree line seeing a stretch of grass leading to a set of the cliff. And in the air a screech sound appeared. The nevermore swoop down and land on the top of the large temple and perched on the rocky ledge. Stopping the kids in figuring out how to get to the cliff. Then the Deathstalker emerged behind and out of the forest. "Oh, man, run!" Juane Exclaimed. The group ran to bridge drawing the attention of the nevermore, which took flight again.

"Nora, distract it" Ren said. The two jumped through the storm of feathers that the nevermore launched. Nora took out her grenade launcher and fire bullets with a pink heart emblem on it bombarding the nevermore forcing it to retreat and circle back to the battle. The Deathstalker crawled up behind Nora prepared to strike but then Thompson and Blake did a cross slash across the creatures face with their swords. Weiss came in next to Nora and used a gravity glyph, propelling both of them to safety.

"Go! GO!" Pyrrha cried firing her weapon giving her friends cover as did Ren but still the monster came forcing everyone to cross the bridge.

As everyone was crossing the bridge Thompson notice the nevermore coming back a swooped in. Thompson knew what it was doing so he turned around jumped on Blake saving her from falling when the monster used its massive body to crash the thought the bridge, splitting the groups. Alice, Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Nora and Juane on one side fighting the Nevermore. And on the other Thompson, Blake, Pyrrha and Ren fighting the Deathstalker.

Juane look to the other side of the bridge that the others need help "man we gotta get over there, they need help!"

Nora rushed to his side "Let's do this!"

"Yeah, but, uh… I can't make that jump" Juane looked down

Nora grinned mischievously, knocked Juane back then transformed her grenade launcher into a hammer, jumped into the air turn around midair. "Oh, wait!" Juane knew what she was about to but it was too late. Nora hammered the bridge catapulting Juane across the broken bridge. "NO, NO, NO, NO!" the flying boy cried. Nora hopped on her grenade launcher pulled the trigger propelling herself using the recoil from the fire "Wheeee!" Nora came in hammering the Deathstalker "Ah, Smash!" then she fired again dodging the stinger attack and Knocked Thompson and Blake off the edge.

As Blake and Thompson fell into the chasm seeing the fly grim. Thompson grabbed Blake's arm then launched his grapple hooking to the other sided bridge swung through the columns under the bridge. Thompson used the momentum to swing high up letting go of Blake get her high enough to land on the nevermore and then he retracted his hook and then used his other arms grapple and swung up on to a pillar with Alice, Spectra, Weiss, Ruby and Yang.

After Blake was let go she land on top of the Nevermore ran down its back while slashing it but having no effect, she jumped landing on same structure the others are on and said "It's tougher than it looks"

"Then lets hit it with everything we got" Yang said cocking her gauntlets

Ruby readied her sniper. Thompson reload his assault rifle Blake reloaded. Spectra aimed with his Elite and pulled back the hammer on the pistol and Weiss rotated the revolver in her rapier and fired everything had at the nevermore. The fling grim too the fire power snd used its wing to drestroy the temple. The students scrambled up the falling rumble and back up on more bridges.

"None of this is working" Weiss said Thompson and Ruby had an idea, they look at each other and Thompson asked "Are you thinking what I'm think?"

"On three… One… Two… Three"

"Human slingshot!" Ruby and Thompson unison

Thompson took of his hidden blades/ grapple and handed one to Spectra and one to Alice.

As Juane, Pyrrha, Nora and Ren battle the Deathstalker the bridge start to go off balance

"We gotta move!" Juane shouted. They rushed towards the Grimm as Pyrrha slid under blocking the claw with her shield and slashed its face with her weapon and then Juane block another attack from the claw. As the two distracted it Ren leaped on to the Deathstalker's stinger shooting the connection between the tail and stinger. Nora fire grenades at the Deathstalker exposing it. Pyrrha took the opportunity and threw her spear dead into one of the Grimm's eye. It hissed in pain and swung its tail violently causing Ren to lose his grip and was flung in to a temple wall and crash to the ground out of the battle.

"Ren!" Nora cried

Then Juane notice that the stinger that Ren was shooting was lose and had an idea "Pyrrha!"

"Done" Pyrrha threw her shield discounting the stinger with the tail. The sharp tip of the stinger nailed into Deathstalkers head.

"Nora nail it!" Juane ordered

"Head's up!" Nora jumped onto Pyrrha shield. Pyrrha kneeld then leaped up as Nora fired her launcher sending high in the air. Nora fired again sending her down spinning and hammer the stinger in deeper into the head and causing the survive section bridge to catapult Pyrrha and Juane back to the land and the Deathstalker to fall into the trench.

**Back with the battle of the Nevermore**

Yang fired her gauntlets at the nevermore but one the head of the bird making it annoyed and swooping attempting to eat Yang but failed. Yang hopped into the creature mouth holding it open and fired into its wormhole "I! Hope! You're! Hung-ry" Yang leaped of the disoriented grim letting it crash into the cliff. Yang looked back at the other as Weiss dashed in. as the nevermore was about to fly back into the air Weiss froze its tail into the cliff preventing it to fly.

Weiss dashed back in between to pillars. Blake threw her ribbon weapon to Yang then they both stretched it between the gaps of the pillars. Spectra and Alice were on the same pillar fired the grapple at each other hooking the hooks of the grapple. Ruby hopped onto Blake's ribbon and Thompson's hops on the grapples, stretching them down backwards. Weiss stood in between them used her glyphs to keep them in place.

On the right Thompson asked "think you can make the shot Weiss?"

"Hmph. Can I?" Weiss replied in confidence

"Can-" Ruby was about ask until Weiss snapped "Of course I can!"

Ruby reloaded, Thompson pulled his blue sword out all the way holing it with both hand and when the nevermore broke free from the ice, Weiss removed the glyph hold the two, heralding forward.

The two land on side of the cliff with ruby trapping the bird's neck on the left with her scythe and with Thompson on the right trapping it with Ghost. Weiss made a path of glyphs up to the top of the cliff, and Ruby and Thompson ran up. Thompson used his thruster, and Ruby fire her scythe from them both to gain more speed up. Reached the top of the cliff they decapitated the Nevermore's head and let the rest of body fall.

"Well. That was a thing." Yang said brightly

**In the auditorium **

Ozpin was now giving the students team

"Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Brozenwing. Sky lark. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as… Team CRDL. Led by… Cardin Winchester"

The headmaster moved to the next group "Juane Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkeryie. The four of you retrieved the white Rook pieces. From this Day forward, you will work together as… Team JNPR" Nora hugged Ren laughing "Lead by… Juane Arc" Ozpin continued

"Huh? L-Led by? Juane said surprised, Ozpin congratulated him "congratulation, young man."

Pyrrha gave him a little punch on the shoulder with a smile, knocking him to the floor.

Ozpin continued "And finally, Alice Gehabich. Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Spectra Phantom. Thompson Keegan. Weiss Schnee. And Yang Xiao Long. The seven of you retrieved the White knight pieces. From this Day forward you will work together as… TASK RWBY. Led by two co-leaders Thompson Keegan and Ruby Rose" the crowd cheered "looks like things are shaping up to be an… interesting year." Ozpin said to himself

**To be continued**

**Thank you for your support. If you enjoyed please favorite or follow and leave a comment. If you would like to see more of my stories searched for Bakugan New Vestrioa Alternate or Pacific Bakugan Rwby.**


	3. Chapter 3 become friends

**TASQ RWBY volume 1**

**Become friends**

**I do not own RWBY or Bakugan**

The sun rises brightly. Weiss wakes up, sits up in her bed and stretches *yawns* "Gah" Weiss falls to the floor out of surprise and the loud whistle being blown by Ruby "Good morning, TASK RWBY!"

"What in the world is wrong with you?" Weiss said

"Now that you're awake we can officially begin our first order of business" Ruby ignored the question

"Excuse me?" Weiss stood up

"Decorating" yang's voice came; holding amount of supplies. "Hey! Yang that's my hat!" Thompson stanched his cap back from pile that Yang is holding

"And we still have to unpack" Blake said standing next Yang holding up her suit as then it open and dumped everything in it out

Spectra was standing next to Blake with his arms crossed and said "And clean" looking the stuff that fell out of Blake suitcase. Ruby blew the whistle again gaining everyone's attention "Alright Alice, Spectra, Weiss, Blake, Yang and their fearless leaders Ruby and Thompson, have begun their first mission."

"Banzail!" Thompson and Ruby said unison with their fist in the air

Everyone but Weiss did the same.

Yang hang up her poster, Blake put her book on the shelf, but hid her "Ninjas of Love" book. Weiss hang up a picture of a forest on the wall. Thompson set up a TV in the room. Spectra put a chair in the corner. Alice hanged upped everyone's clothes in the closet. Ruby hanged up a red curtten.

Once everyone was finished they all realized that there wasn't room for the beds.

Weiss: This isn't going to work

Blake: It is a bit crapped

Alice: Any idea's

Thompson: We could try starting over

Spectra: We can remove my bed, I'll sleep in my chair, but that won't change much

Yang: May we should ditch some of our stuff

Ruby: Or we could ditch the beds. And replace them with bunk beds!

Weiss: that sound extremely dangerous

Yang: and super awesome

Alice: let's give it a try

Blake: it does seem efficient

Thompson: That would mean we would have to make triple bunk beds

"Hm" Spectra didn't care on what the others decided

"We should put it to a vote" Weiss tried to avoid to make bunk beds

"Weiss, we just did" Ruby said

Blake: *Bing*

Yang:*Bing*

Alice:*Bing

Thompson:*Bing*

Weiss:*Buzz*

The team build the triple bunks beds "objective complete" Ruby stated

"Now, our second order of business is…" Thompson

Ruby finished the sentence "…Classes" Ruby pulled out the class schedule "Now we have a few classes together, at nine we have…"

"What?! Did you say o'clock?!" The Heiress cut of Ruby

"Umm"

"Its 8:55 five you dunce!" Weiss stormed out of the dorm and ran to class as everyone peaked their head out of the door, as did team JNPR across the hall, watching her. "Hey, Ruby, race you to class" Alice said. Ruby and Alice raced and the others followed. "Class? Wh-whaaa, NPR fell on Juane "Uullg!" Juane got back and ran with TASK RWBY "We're gonna be late!

**In Professor Port's class**

"Monsters, Demons, Prowler's of the night." Port was teaching the class about the grimm "Yes, the creatures of the grimm have many names. But I, merely refer them as prey. Hu-hah! Haha." Port laughed, waking Ruby, and expecting the student to laugh along with him. "Uhh, and you shall too, upon graduating from this prestigious academy." Port continued "Now as I was saying, Vale as well as the other three kingdom, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world. Our planet is absolutely teeming with monster that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces. And that's where we come in. Huntsman, Huntresses…" Port made a click sound pointing at Yang. Yang rolled her eyes and make a tiny giggle "Uhh, heheh…" Port continue his speaking "Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves. From the very world!" only one student cheer "That is what you are training to become. But first story. A tale of a young, handsome, man. Me" As the professor told his story Ruby draw a goofy version of Professor Port on a sheet of paper and displayed it to her team. The team laughed except Spectra who wasn't paying attention and Weiss who was annoyed by it. Once Port finish his story he explained "the moral of the story is that a true huntsman must be honorable.

Weiss saw Ruby goofing off

"A true huntsman must be dependable"

Weiss saw Ruby sleeping

"A true huntsman must be strategic… Well educated… and wise"

Weiss got even angrier seeing Ruby picking her nose. The Heiress start to vibrate like a bomb about to explode

"So which among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?" Professor Port asked his students

Weiss immediately raised her hand before anyone else could "I do sir!"

"Let's find out; step forward and face your opponent." Port revealed a cage with a creature in it rattling the cage.

**XXX**

Weiss changed in her combat outfit and her weapon. As she prepared to fight her teammates cheer for her

Yang: GOOO Weiss!

Thompson: Win this!

Spectra: Focus, fight and you'll win

Blake: Fight well!

Alice: You can do this Weiss!

Ruby: Yeah represent TASK RWBY

"Ruby, I'm trying to focus" Weiss got angry with Ruby

"Oh, sorry" Ruby apologized

"Alright, let the match begin!" the professor broke the lock with his weapon release a Boardatusk out the cage and charging at Weiss. Weiss dodge the attack, the grimm turn around ready to attack again.

Weiss glyphed her way to the grimm as it charged again. As Weiss was about to stab it in the head, the Boardatusk used it tusks, get Weiss, rapier stuck in between. Weiss tries to free her weapon "come on Weiss show it who's boss" Ruby cheer Weiss looked a Ruby losing focus on the monster and hitting her and unstuck her weapon but still away from her Weiss. The warthog grimm charged again, Weiss rolled out of the and ran for her rapier. Once she had it her hand Ruby advised "Weiss go for it belly there's no armor underneath-" Weiss turned ferociously and yelled "Stop telling me what to DO!" Ruby frowned from Weiss yelling at her. The Boardatusk rapidly rolled towards Weiss. Weiss countered using her glyph to block the attack and causing the grimm to fall on its back, Weiss than dashed at the grimm stabb99ing threw his body killing it.

"Bravo! Braa-vo!" Professor Port cheered "it appears we are indeed I the presence of a true huntress in training. But I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings and stay vigilant. Class dismissed.

Weiss gave Ruby an angry look and walked out of room.

As Weiss walks, around the Ruby catches up with her "Weiss!"

Weiss faces Ruby "What?"

What's wrong with you? Why are you being-?

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? Weiss interrupted you're supposed to be a leader and all you've done so far is nuisance!

"What did I do?"

"That's just it, you've done nothing to earn your position. Back in the forest you acted like child and you only continue to do so.

"Weiss where is this coming from? What happen to all about working together?" I thought you believe in working as a team?"

"Not a team led by you. I've studied and trained and quite frankly I deserve better" Weiss turned away "Ozpin made a mistake" Weiss words hit Ruby as she walked as Weiss walked away.

Ruby turned around seen Ozpin right in front of her "Hmm. Now that didn't seem to go very well."

"Is she right? Did you make a mistake?" Ruby asked

"That remains to be seen" Ozpin answered

"What do you mean?"

I mean it's only been one day. Ruby, ive made more mistakes than any man, woman and child on this planet. And I wouldn't consider you being co leader with Thompson to be one of them. Do you?" Ozpin asked the little girl and continued "Being a team leader isn't just a title you carry into battle, but a badge you wear constantly. If you are not always performing at your best, then what reason do you give others to follow you? Ozpin turned his back to Ruby "You and Thompson have been burdened with a daunting responsibility, I advise you take some time to think about how you will uphold it.

**With Weiss**

Weiss walked down a hallway and notice outside on a balcony was Thompson looking at the view she over to him.

Thompson notices Weiss walking over to him "it's beautiful isn't it? Sometimes I still can't believe that I'm at beacon"

"Yes it is" Weiss answered

Thompson looks at her face seeing it in disappointment "Is something wrong Weiss?"

"Yes, I would like your opinion, what did you think of my skills?" Weiss asked

"I think they were great; like what Port Said you have the blood of a true huntress in you"

"You really think so?"

"Of course; but that's not what you're upset" Thompson stated

"Yes, well I just think I should have been co leader of TASK RWBY with you"

Thompson simple said "No"

"Excuse me?" Weiss said confused

"Weiss it's only been one day, Give Ruby some time, I'm sure Ozpin had his reason to pick her"

"What reason could he have after seen how exceptional I am?"

Weiss do you really think that just because that people know who you are, that you're the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, you get ever thing you want? Because right now I see your entire life getting exactly what you want"

"That's not even remotely true" Weiss denied but change her words "Well not entirely"

"Weiss, so Ruby got to be pick leader with me, do you think that acting is such a way you'll get what you want? Ruby may be younger, and happy a lot, and not like other people does not mean she is irresponsibility and know when to put childish aside in time of crisis. Don't try to become a good leader but to become a great person and a great friend.

**Later in the night**

Weiss enters her team room noticing that everyone was asleep. She climbs to Ruby's bunk and notice that she was writing notes, studying and a lot and realizes that Thompson was right. She tapes Ruby's arm waking her up "Weiss! I-I was studying and thin I fell asleep, I'm sorry" Weiss covers her mouth noticing that her coffee cup was empty "how do you take your coffee?"

"Uh, I-I don't" Before she could answer Weiss said "Answer the question"

"Uhh! Cream and five sugar!" Ruby said quickly

"Don't move" Weiss goes and come back with the coffee in her hand giving it to Ruby "Um, thanks Weiss"

Ruby I want to apologize during class, I was wrong, I do think you have what it takes to be a good leader. Just know I'm going be the best teammate you and thompson will have" Weiss's word put a smile on Ruby's face "Good luck studying" Weiss goes done to her bunk then comes back up to Ruby's "That's Wrong by the way" pointing at Ruby's notes. As Weiss goes into the bathroom about to close to the door she says "Hey Ruby, I've always wanted bunk beds as a kid" and then she closed the door

"Looks like you you're back to normal knees again" Thompson said in his bunk above Ruby.


	4. Chapter 4 become a leader

TASK RWBY volume 1

Become a Leader

**I do not own rwby or bakugan or the weapon and equipment the characters have**

Juane was breathing heavily. He used his sword as a cane to help him keep standing. Across him was Cardin Winchester*Laugh* Juane groaned at him "Come on" Juane said to himself gaining some of his strength, then charge at Cardin, but the bully sidestepped Juane as he hammer his sword down, then Cardin swung his mace hitting Juane's shield and knocking him down across the room knocked his shield out of his hand. Juane gets back up on his feet and charge at Cardin with only his sword. as head hammer his sword down Cardin blocked the attack with the hilt of his mace "This is the part where you lose" Cardin said

"Over my dead-*groans*"Juane was cut off from Cardin hitting him in the stomach with his knee. Juane fell to the ground and saw Cardin tower above him, raised his mace above his head, then the light turn on. "Cardin that's enough!" Professor Goodwitch walked on to the gave Juane a dirty look, in disappointment that he didn't give the final blow.

Goodwithch put up a display of Cardin and Juane aura health "Students, as you can see, Mr. Arc aura has dropped into the red. In a tournament-style duel, this would indicate that Juane is no longer fit for battle and the official would call the match."

Juane takes out his scroll and looks and see that he is the only one on his team that's aura that is in red while his teammates are in green. the Professor advises "Mr. Arc its been weeks now. Please try to refer to your scroll during combat. Gauging your aura will help you decide when it is appropriate to attack or when it's better to move to a more... defensive strategy. We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a Beowolf"

"Speak for yourself" Cardin muttered and walked away.

Glynda continued "Remember everyone! the Vytal Festival is only a few months away. It won't belong until students from the kingdoms start arriving in Vale, so keep practicing! Those who choose to complete will be representing all of Vale" *ringing* the bell rang dismiss the students.

**In the cafeteria**

"So… There we were… in the middle of the night…" Nora said sinisterly

"It was day" Ren put in

Blake and Spectra where reading, Weiss was filing her nails, Thompson and Yang payed attention to Nora's story while Pyrrha, Ruby and Alice felt worried about Juane.

"We were surrounded by Ursai"

"They were Beowolves" Ren told

"Dozens of them!" Nora leapt out of the chair

"Two of'em" Ren put in again

"But they were no match. And in the end… Ren and I took them down and made a boatload of Lien selling Ursa skin rugs!" Nora finished her story and sat back down with a big smile

"Ah… She's been having this reoccurring dream for nearly a month now" Ren told his friends

"Juane… are you okay?" Pyrrha asked her leader

"Uh?" Juane stopped playing with his food "Oh, Yeah. Why?

"Well it just that, you seem to be down a lot" Alice said. Everyone looked a Juane concerned

"Eh, Guys, I'm fine. Seriously, Look." *nervous laughter* Juane gives them a thumbs up then notice Cardin and his team mock the rabbit Faunus named Velvet.

"Juane" Pyrrha said insistently "Cardin's been picking on you since the first week of school."

"Who? Cardin Winchester? Nah… He just likes to mess around, you know?" Juane denied "Practical jokes"

"He is a bully" Ruby said

"Oh please… Name one times he's "Bullied" me." Juane said

**Flashbacks**

Juane walks down the hall. Cardin walks by and knock out the books Juane was carrying "oh, Gah, COME ON!"

Juane walks through a door way, as did Cardin when he pushed a button on Juane shield causing it to expand in the door way getting Juane stuck "Ah…*Grunts* Come on"

Juane stands after just getting his food, put his face near it and smells it. Then Cardin hits the tray from underneath shoving the food into Juane's face on his clothes "Oh, come on!"

In the locker Room Glynda teaches the students about their rocket locker "Each of you will be assigned one rocket-propelled locker to store your weapons and extra-armor. Additionally, your locker can be sent to a custom location based on a six digit code."

Cardin took what he had learned and shoved Juane into a locker, then set in the six digit code

"What?! No, wait, wait! You've gotta get me out of here! Please! Don't! Don't! Don't do it!" Juane panic and the Locker propelled into the air "OOOH COME OOON!" the locker then land some far from the school"

**End of Flashback**

"I didn't land far from the school"

"Juane you know if you ever need help you can just ask us" Alice advised

Nora leaped out of her seat again "OOH! We'll break his legs!"

"Guys really its fine. Beside it not like he's only a jerk to me; he's a jerk to everyone"

"ooowww that hurts!"

The grouped heard velevts cried seeing Cardin pulling her rabbit ear "Please, stop" Velvet begged.

The grouped then notice that Spectra got out of his seat and went over to Cardin; grabbed his hand, letting go of Velvet rabbit ear "Leave her alone" Spectra said in a dark tone. Velvet rushed away from Team Cardin as Cardin stood up to Spectra "What are you going to do, Freak!" Spectra just walks back to his friends.

"Atrocious. I can stand people like him" Pyrrha said

"it must be hard to be a Faunus" Yang turned to Spectra " I actually thought you were going to beat him down to the ground"

"I would have if there weren't any other people in here" Spectra continued to eat his food.

In Professor Oobleck, Sorry, In Dr. Ooblecks class room

Dr. Oobleck was the student of history, while he drank his coffee and dashing around his desk

"Yes! Yes, prior to the Faunus Rights Revolution, more popularly known as the Faunus War, humankind was quite, quite adamant about centralizing Faunas population in Menagerie." *Sips coffee* "Now! While this must feel like ancient history to many of you, it is imperative to remember that these are relatively recent event! Why the repercussions of the uprising can still be seen to this day!" All the students followed where he dashed as he talked "Now! Have any of you have been subjugated or discriminated because of your Faunus heritage?" A few of Faunus raised their hands including Velvet "Dreadful, simply dreadful! Remember student, it is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence" *sip of coffee* I mean just look at what happened with the White Fang! Now, which one of young scholars can tell me what many theorists believe to be the turning point in the third year war?"

Alice and Weiss raised their hands and Dr. Oobleck chose Alice to answer the question "Yes, Ms. Gehabich?"

"The Battle at Fort Castle"

"Correct. And who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagune's forces?"

Cardin flicks a piece of folded paper at Juane waking him up "Hey"

Oobleck heard Juane thinking he knows the answer "Mr. Arc finally contributing to class! This is excellent! Excellent! What is the answer?

"Uhhh… the answer, the advantage… of the Faunus…" Juane look to the left seeing Pyrrha try to give hand signal to help him get the answer "Had over that guy's stuff" Pyrrha made circle with her hands around eye and juane guessed "um, Binoculars!" the Student laugh at him for weird answer and Pyrrha pals her face.

"Very funny Mr. Arc, Cardin! Perhaps you would care to share your thoughts on the subject!

"Well I know it's a lot easier to train an animal than a soldier" Cardin said

"You aren't the most open mind of individuals are you Cardin Pyrrha said

"What, you got a problem?"

"No, I have the answer. It's Night Vision"

"She's right most of the Faunus have perfect sight in the dark" Alice told Cardin

"General Lagune was inexperienced and made the mistakle of trying to ambush the Faunus in their sleep." Blake add to the answer "his massive army was out matched and the general was captured. If you had payed attention to class we wouldn't be remembered as such a failure" *students"ooo"* Cardin got out of his seat and made fist

"Mr. Winchester, please take your seat."

Juane snicker at comeback Blake made then Oobleck dased at his desk "You and Mr. Arc can both see me after class for additional readings"

Class ended and Team JNPR were the last ones out of the classroom "You two go on ahead, I'll wait for Juane" Pyrrha told Ren and Nora"

**Later **

Pyrrha sees Dr. Oobleck speed out of the class room, then sees Cardin push Juane to the ground as they exit the classroom as well. "Ooh OW She then help Juane up and said "you know I really will break his legs"

*Juane sigh*

Pyrrha then had an idea "I have an idea" Pyrrha grabbed juane and pulled him "here come with me!"

"AAUHA!" Juane said being pulled away

On a roof top and night sky Juane misunderstood Pyrrha's intinstion and said with confusion "uh Pyrrha I know that 'im going through a hard time right now, but not… THAt depressed" Juane looks over the edge of the roof "I can always be a farmer or something."

"No" Pyrrha moves Juane away from the edge and explains "That's not why I brought you up here. Juane, I know you're have a difficult time in class, and that you're still not the strongest of fighters, so… I want to help you!"

"What?" Juane said still confused

Pyrrha explain more "we can train up here after class where no one can bother us"

"You think I need help"

"N-no! No, that's not what I meant.

"But, you just said it"

"Juane, everybody needs a little push from time to time. It doen't make you any different from the rest of us. You made it to Beacon! That speaks volume of what you're capable of.

Pyrrha's word gave Juane a negative effect "You're wrong, I-I don't belong here"

"That's a terrible thing to say of course you do!"

Juane turn his face to Pyrrha and raised his voice "No, I don't! *sighed* I wasn't really accepted into Beacon"

Pyrrha was now confused "what do you mean?"

"I mean, I didn't go to Combat School! I didn't pass any tests! I didn't earn my spot at this Academy" Turn to Pyrrha again "I lied! I got my hands on some fake transcripts and I lied!" Juane confected

"What? But, why?" Pyrrha asked

"Cause, this is what I've always wanted to be! My father my grandfather and his father before, were all heroes. I want to be one too! I just wasn't good enough"

Pyrrha put her hand his shoulder "Then let me help you"

Juane whirled around and looked at her expressing anger "I don't want help! I don't want to be the damsel in distress! I want to be the hero!"

"Juane I- "

"I tired of being the loveable idiot stuck in the tree, while his friend fight for their lives! Don't you understand? If I can't do this on my own, then what good am I?

Pyrrha reached out to the boy, but he shrugged her away "just leave me alone, Okay?"

"If that's what you think is best" Pyrrha walked back inside

Then suddenly Cardin pulls himsel up to the roof from his dorm "oh Juane" the big boy chucked

Juane immediately spun around "Cardin!" Juane start to get worried

"I couldn't help but overhear you two from my dorm room. So you snuck into Beacon, huh? I got to say Juane, I've never expected you to be such a rebel" Cardin had snide smile on his face

"Please Cardin! Please don't tell anyone!" Juane begged

"Juane! Come on, I'd never rat out a friend like that" Cardin came closer to Juane

"Uh, a friend?"

Cardin pulled Juane into a headlock choking the small boy. "Of course, we're friends now, Juaney boy. And the way I see it, as long as you're there for me when I need you, we'll be friends for a long time."

Cardin lets Juane go in the headlock and he went to floor coughing "That being said..i really don't don't have time to do those extra readings Dr. Oobleck gave us today." Cardin ruffles Juane's hair "Think you can take care of that for me, buddy?" the big bully went back down the way he came , pausing before he went all the way down and said one final thing to Juane "Don't worry, Juane; your secret's safe with" Cardin disappeared from the roof.

**Later that night**

Juane walks to his dorm room and looks through the cracked door

"How come Juane gets home late?" Nora asked jumping on her bed

"He's become rather scarce since he started fraternizing with Cardin" Ren explained

"That's wired. Doesn't he know we have a field trip tomorrow? We need our rest" Nora flooped on her back on the bed.

"I'm sure our leader knows exactly what he's doing" Pyrrha aggressively said

Juane closed the door then a voice came behind him "Hey Juane" He turn around spoked and saw who it was. It was Alice in her pajamas "huh, oh hey Alice"

"Juane where have you been?" Alice asked

"I, uh" juane tried to keep to keep his secret "I messed up. I did something I shouldn't have, and now Cardin has me on a leash, and Pyrrha won't even talk to me. *sigh* I'm starting to think coming to this school was a bad idea." Juane slide down to the floor with his face faceing down "I'm a failure"

"You're not a failure Juane. Cardin is using your secret as a hostage"

"Huh! Wait how do know about my secret?!"

"My semblance, it increases my senses, I can hear things from a far distance and don't worry I won't tell anyone" Alice reassured Juane

"Juane you know that Professor Ozpin would be able to tell take if the transcripts were fake?"

"I guess"

Alice sits next to him "Then why do you think he hasn't expelled you yet?"

"Huuuu"

Alice answered for him "May be because he see something in you that you don't even see in youself!" Alice get up and walks to her door "Your team deserves a great leader Juane" she then turns back facing Juane "And I know that can be you! Have good night Leader of Team JNPR" Alice goes into her room and closes the door.

Juane get up on his feet and when he was about to open the door he gets a call from Cardin

"Hey! It's your buddy Cardin. I know you're probably busy with that dust project I gave you. Buuut I'm gonna need you to go out to get me a bag of rapier wasps" Juane yelp "and Make sure they've got some reaaally big stingers. It's important, so don't screw this up! Juane closes his scroll a got to get the wasps.

Tomorrow in the Forever fall forest

Teams CRDL, JNPR and TASK RWBY in their combat outfit (or usual outfit) were on their field trip with Professor Goodwitch. The young hunters admire the red trees. Spectra held out his hand having a couple of peddles land on his hand reminding him of someone

"Yes students, the Forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful, but we are not here to sightsee. Professor Peaches asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest. And I'm here to make sure that none of you die while doing so" Glynda faces the students stoppind the walk. Juane catches up with the group while holding the Jars that Cardin told him to do bumped into Cardin's back a got a scowl as Glynda continued "Each of you need to gather one jar's worth a red sap." Glynda out a sample "However, this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm, so be sure stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here at 4 o'clock, have fun!"

Juane tried to inch away from Cardin but he grabbed him by the hood "Come on, buddy, let's go"

Juane look at his team apologically as he met Pyrrha's eyes with sadness and walked with Cardin and his team.

**Later**

Cardin's team were relaxing comfortably, Juane stumbled in carrying six jars filled with the red sap and collapsed on the ground "hey great work Juaney boy. Now that wasn't too hard, was it?"

"I think I'm allergic to this stuff" Juane said stuffed up

Cardin did not care "great, great, great. So Juane, I'm guessing you're wondering, "Why did my buddy Cardin ask me to collect six jars of tree sap when there's only five of us?"

"That is one of the many questions that I have asked myself today, yes" Juane sat up

"Well come with me and find out

**A few minutes later**

Teams TASK RWBY and NPR were still working on getting that sap from the trees. Ren had nora one jar full of sap and started to fill another and when was about it to hand it back to Nora finding out she had drank it all "hhhhheeee" She then snuck over to thompson and drank his jar while he was looking up into the sky until he notice that she drank his sap "NORA!"

And overlooking the hillside was Juane and Team CRDL looking at the students "Cardin what's going on?" Juane asked the big bully

"Payback" Cardin said looking at Pyrrha

"Juane did the same "Pyrrha?"

"That's the one red hair know it all, think she's so smart." Cardin pulled out a box that had a W on it "Alright, boys. Last night ol' Juane here managed to round up an entire box of rapier wasps. And now we're gonna put 'em to work"

Russel padded Juane.

"Now according to one the essays he wrote for me last week, these nasty things love sweets. I'm thinkin' it's time we teach her a thing or two"

Cardin grabbed the extra jar, stood up and pulled up Juane and shoved it the jar into his hands "And you going to do it"

"Do what?"

"Hit her with the sap! Either that or I'll have a chat with Goodwitch, or you'll be on the first airship out of Beacon" Cardin leaned in close to Jaune's face

Jaune held the jar with one hand, turned and faced Pyrrha aimed at her. His hand started to shake. What he was about to hit him and made his decisions

"NO"

"What did you just say?"

"I said…" Juane tighten his grip on the jar turned and threw it at Cardin "NO!"

The jar shattered sending the sticky sap on Cardin's clothes and armor. Cardin looked at Jaune and gave him a humorless laugh "oh-ho-ho you've done it now"

Dove and Sky grabbed him by the shoulder and brought him into clearing the forest as he made a nervous laugh.

Cardin push hard to the ground "oof" Cardin then leaned and picked Juane up, unresisting by the collar and punched him back to the ground giving Jaune bruises on his face "you know that wasn't very smart, Jauney boy" Cardin pick him up by the collar again with two hands "I'm gonna make sure they send you back to mommy in teeny, tiny, pieces"

"I don't care, what you do to me." Juane then rose his voice in determination "But you are not messing with my team"

What you think talk like that makes you tough? You think you're a big strong man now?"

Juane weakly smile which made Cardin angrier, he then reared his arm back, Cardin brought his fist on another blow to Juane's face only to be stopped by a bright white light emerging from Juane. Cardin dropped Jaune, leaped back holding his fist in pain. Jaune looked at his hand confused seeing a little glow only to see it fade away. Sky Lark kick Jaune over to his chest met the ground. Jaune looked up at Cardin with anger "let's see how much of a man you really are" the group then heard a roar coming from behind. They turn around and saw a big Alpha Ursa. It sniffed and smelled the sap on Cardin's armor. Cardin stood in fear while his team turn tail and ran abandoning saying "That's a bog Ursa!"

The Ursa hit Cardin using its giant paw, now the Jaune was now facing the ursabut the Ursa continued to go to the scent of sweet sap. Jaune go back up on his two feet, saw Cardin on the ground, he grabbed his mace but the Alpha knocked out of his hands towards Jaune. Jaune know had a decision help Cardin or run.

**Meanwhile**

The others were finishing up until they heard a big roar "did you guy's hear that?" Ruby asked

"Hey, what was that?" Spectra asked

Then they saw NDL running Ursa! Ursa!" Russel shouted until he bumped yang who then pick him up by the collar "what? Where?"

"Back there! It's got Cardin!"

Pyrrha dropped her jar and covered her mouth "Jaune!"

"Alice, you, Ruby, Weiss and Pyrrha go after Jaune. The rest of us will get professor Goodwitch and incase if there's more grim" everyone did as they were told as they drew their weapons.

Cardin sprinted away from the Ursa only to see it to hop over in front of him and hit him back onto his hands. "Crap, Crap, Crap" he cried

"Oh no." Pyrrha said as they ran up. The Ursa's paw came down and made a thud on a shield. Juane's shield. Defending Cardin.

Weiss raised her rapier "wait" Pyrrha said wanting to see what happens.

Jaune pushed the paw away and slashed at the monster's chest. The beast backed up then hammered its paw at Jaune. Juane rolled out of the dodging the attack and jumped over dodging another. The ursa attacked again, this time hitting. But he immediately go back up on his feet and hurled at the black and white creature only to be hit again on the back.

Juane looked at his scroll attached to his shield seeing his aura level, the yelled, running up to kill the beast.

As Pyrrha saw Jaune come in with a strike from his sword to the left side of the bear and seeing his side was expose as the Ursa comes in to strike. Pyrrha extends her hand out took control of Jaune's shield and raised it covering his head blocking the strike as he swung his sword decapitating the beast killing it.

Uh, what?" Ruby got confuse from the stunt Pyrrha did as she lowered her hand

"How did you?" Weiss was also confused

"Well Ruby has her speed, Alice has her senses, and you have your glyphs. My semblance is polarity"

"Woah. You can control poles" Ruby said softly

Alice giggle "No, Ruby it mean she can control magnets"

"Magnets are cool too" Ruby said quietly

Pyrrha turned and walked away as did Alice "wait, where are you going?" Weiss asked

"Yeah, don't you think we should tell them what happened?"

"We could…" Pyrrha said

"Or we could perhaps keep it our little secret" Alice finished the e=sentence smiling at each other as Jaune put his sword back into his sheathe. And they disappeared into the forest.

Jaune walk over to Cardin extend his hand out to help him up "holy crap Jaune?"

Juane looked at him in the eye and said "don't every mess with my team- my friends- ever again. Got it?" Cardin nodded Jaune walked away "hey Jaune" Jaune stopped looked back at Cardin "Thanks, and by the way your free from me and I won't tell anyone" Cardin said Juane gave him a small smile and nodded and continued to walk.

**In the night on the roof top at the school**

Jaune was standing on the roof top that Pyrrha showed him as she walked up from behind him. "No Cardin today? I thought you two were best buds?"

Jaune start his apology "Pyrrha, I'm sorry. I was a jerk. You were only trying to help and be nice and. I-I had all this stupid macho stuff in my head-"

Pyrrha cut him off "Juane. It's okay" They both smiled at each other "your team really misses their leader, you know. You should come down. Ren made pancakes- no syrup, though, you can thank Nora for that."

"Wait!"

Pyrrha turned back to him

"I know that I don't deserve it after all that happened, but. Would you still be willing to help me? To become a better fighter" Jaune asked specifically Pyrrha turn to the door but did not move, she had a big smile. She the walk to Jaune and pushed him to the floor "Hey!"

"Your stance is all wrong. You need to be wider and lower to the ground" She told and help him up "Let try again"

**In TASK RWBY Dorm Room **

Alice heard the conversation with Pyrrha and Jaune and with her eyes closed she smiled

**To be continued**

**Thank you everyone if you enjoy this please leave a comment or follow and favorite, me or my story and read my other stories. I'll see you next time.**


	5. Chapter 5 secret reveal

**TASK RWBY volume 1**

**Secrets revealed**

**I do not own rwby or bakugan or the weapon and equipment the characters have**

**In Vale**

It was in the middle of the day the People of Vale set up balloons for those from the other kingdoms arrival. TASK RWBY were walking when they saw a banner being handed and said "Welcome to Vale"

"The Vytal Festival! Oh this absolutely wonder!" Weiss said cheerfully that no one has seen before

"I don't think I've ever seen this happy or smile this much Weiss" Alice said

"It's kind of weirding me out" Ruby said

"Is that the sign of the apocalypse?" Thompson giggled as did Alice, Ruby and Yang

"How could you not smile? A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world! There will be dances, parades, a tournament! Oh the amount of planning and organization that goes into this event is simply breath taking"

"Wow, you really take a good thing and make it sound boring" yang said

"I believe the word you're looking for is Buzzkill" Spectra exclaimed

"Quiet you two" Weiss said

The seven young Hunters turn to the rail face the docks "Remind me again why we're spending our Friday afternoon visiting the stopped docks?" Yang asked Ruby pinched her nose to block the smell "ugh, the smell like dead fish"

"I heard that students visiting from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today, and as a representative of Beacon, I feel as though it is my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom" Weiss continued walking on the sidewalk close to the rail as the others followed "that's not true, you just want spy on them so you can have the advantage in the tournament" Spectra gave a little smirk on his face

"Ah! You can't prove that!

Ruby turn head a bit and saw an investigation at a store "Wow" she grab the others attention and they walked over

Once they reach the yellow tap marker Thompson waved his hand grabbing the two detective's attention

"Hey detective Burns, Detective Heyman" Once Thompson greeted the two he them asked them a question "What happen here"

"Robbery, it's the second Dust shop this week. This place is turning into a jungle" Detective Burns said

"They even left only the money behind again" detective Heyman said

Burns turn to his partner "Who needs that much dust anyway?"

"I dunno, ya know what I mean"

"You think the uh, white Fang"

"Yeah I'm thinking we don't get paid enough" Heyman turned to the kids and said "Well, we should get back to work, you kids stay safe" Burn and Heyman returned to work

"Hmph. The White Fang. What an awful bunch of degenerates" Weiss said crossing her arms

"What's your problem?" Spectra asked narrowing his eyes at Weiss behind the mask

Weiss faced Spectra and said "My problem? I simply do not care for the criminally insane"

"The White fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths. They're a collection of misguided Faunus" Blake chimed into the conversation

"Misguided? They want wipe humanity off the face of the planet"

"So their very misguided, either way I doesn't explain why they would rob a dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale"

"Blake does have point, besides they police didn't capture Roman Torchwick that Ruby ran into, it could have been him" Alice pointed out

"That still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scrum. Those Faunus only know how to lie, cheat and steal.

"That's not necessarily true" Yang, then heard a cry out "hey stop that Faunus!" the group ran back to railing at the docks and saw a monkey tail Faunus jump on to the rail of the ship and said to the sailors "Thanks for the ride guys. Hehe" the Faunus jump of on the deck of the docks and jumped onto a lap post, using his tail to hang upside down "You no-good stow-away!" said the other sailor

"Hey! A 'no good' stow-away would have been caught. I'm a great stow-away." the blonde Faunus peeled his banana. Then the detective burns and Haymen came over "Hey, get down from there this instant" burns ordered then the peel of the banana met his face. The Stow away flipped himself with a smile on his face and sprung off the post, landed on the wooden deck and ran up the stairs to the sidewalk. The Faunus ran pass TASK RWBY "Well Weiss" Yang said with grin on her face "You wanted to see the competition… and there it goes"

"Quick we have to observe him!" the 7 hunter ran with the police

Weiss rounded a corner and suddenly ran into a girl walking as both fell on the sidewalk. Weiss looked at the Faunus she was chasing jumped and escaped "No! He got away!"

Yang pointed to the girl underneath Weiss "Uuuhh, Weiss…?"

Weiss saw the person underneath her and got up quickly in surprise. The girls looked like their age, with orange ginger hair, with a pink bow, with black plants extending all the way to ankles, the girl still layed on the ground and said "Salutation!"

"Uh…Hello" Ruby said friendly and confused

"Are you okay?" Alice asked the girl

"I'm wonderful. Thank you for asking"

Everyone look at her like she was crazy "do you want to get up?" Yang asked

"Yes"

The mysterious girl leaped up into a stand. The grouped then took a stepped back away from her.

"My name is Penny, it's a pleasure to meet you"

"Hi penny, I'm Ruby

"My name is Alice"

"I'm Weiss"

"The names Spectra"

"Blake"

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" Blake and Thompson elbowed Yang "Oh, I'm Yang

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Weiss remarked

"So I did!" see expressed through her confusion

"Well, sorry for running into you" Weiss apologized

"Take care friend" Ruby waved bye as they walked away

Thompson rushed back over to Penny as he forgot to introduce himself "Oh by the way friend, my name is Thompson" he then ran to catch up with his friends. As Penny saw them walked away she realized what the two new people she met called her.

"She saw… weird" Yang said

"Now where did that Faunus riffraff run off to" As Weiss continued walk she looked in front of her and saw penny and immediately stopped "what did you two call me?" Penny asked

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't think you heard my!" Yang apologized

"No not you two." Penny move past everyone and stopped in front of Ruby and Thompson "You two"

What? What did we call you?" Thompson

"You two called me friend, am I really your friend" Penny looked at Ruby and Thompson

Thompson and Ruby looked at their teammates behind penny giving signs saying "Sure, right Thompson?" Ruby elbow Thompson and he said "Why not?"

Their teammates dropped to the ground as penny raise her fist and yelled "Ahaha! Sen-sational! We can paint our nails, and try on clothes and talk about cute boys!" the word she spoke reminded Thompson of Ruby when she met Ruby "that's go to sound familiar"

"Ooh, is this what it was like when you met me?" Ruby asked Weiss as she got up

"No, she seems far more coordinated"

"What are you doing in Vale Penny" Alice asked

"I'm here to fight in the tournament" in determine voice

"Wait… your fighting in the tournament?" Weiss disbelief

"I combat ready!" penny saluted

"Forgive me but you hardly look the part" Weiss said

"Says the girl wearing a dress" Blake said

"It's a combat skirt" Weiss protested crossing her arm

Ruby agreed with her "Yeah" and the two did a low high five

Weiss then realized something. She went over to Penny and grabbed her by the shoulder "Wait a minute. If you're here for the tournament, does that mean you know that monkey-tailed rapscallion?"

Blake and Spectra grinned their teeth

"The Who?" Penny asked in confusion

"The filthy Faunus from the boat" Weiss held up a crude drawing of the boy

"Why do you keep saying that?"

"Huh?" Weiss turned towards Blake

"Stop calling him a rapscallion. Stop calling him a degenerate. He's a person!" Blake stepped forward away from Spectra and towards Blake as he stands there with arms cross.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Weiss removed her hands from Penny "Would you like me to stop referring to the trashcan as a trashcan, or a lamp post as a lamp post or a Thompson as a Thompson?"

"Hey!" Thompson said feeling insulted

"Stop it!" Blake demand

"Stop what? He clearly broke the law. Give him time, he'll probably join up with those other faunus in the White Fang"

Blake made a fist *growls* "You ignorant little brat!" she then turned and walked away.

Weiss recoiled from the insult and stormed after Blake "How dare you take to me like that! I am your teammate."

Blake stop and looked at Weiss in front of her "You are a judgmental little girl

"What in the world makes you say that?"

"Uhh, I think we should probably go" Yang as Blake and Weiss argued back and forth

"Argued back and forth

"Yeah maybe when we get back home they stop" Alice guessed

"The mere fact that you would sort that faunus boy with the terrorist group solely based on his species makes you just as much of a scoundrel as you, believe him to be. Blake said

"So you admit it; the White Fang 'is' just a radical group of terrorists"

"That's not what I meant and you know it"

Alice guess was wrong the argument continued on when went back to their dorm room

"I don't understand why this is causing such a problem" Weiss said sitting on her bed

"That 'is' the problem!" Blake said sitting on her bed

Weiss stood up and said "You realize you're defending an organization that hates humanity, don't you? The faunus of the White fang are pure evil"

Spectra got even more mad but still kept his cool and did nothing

"There no such thing as "pure evil"! Why do you think they hate humanity so much? It's because of people like Cardin, people like you that force the White Fang to take such drastic measures!" Blake exclaimed

"People like me?" Weiss felt insulted

"You're discriminatory!"

"I'm a victim!" the room went silence as she walked to the window in between the triple bunk beds "You want to know 'why' I despise the White Fang? Why I don't particularly trust the faunus? It's because they have been at war with my family for years. War. As in actual bloodshed. My grandfather's company has had a target painted across its back for as long as can remember. And ever since I was a child, I've watched family friends disappear, board members executed, an entire train car full of Dust, stolen. And every day, my father would come home furious, and that made for a very difficult childhood" Weiss slammed her fist

Alice went over to Weiss to comfort her "Weiss, I-" she begun, but Weiss whirled around "No" she said as Alice put her hand on her shoulder. Weiss then turned back to Blake with a venomous voice "You want to know why I despise the White Fang? It's because they're a bunch of liars! Thieves! And murderers!

"Well maybe we were just tired of being push around!" Blake shouted

Everyone mouths drop when they realized Blake said "We", except Spectra who didn't look shocked at all, but no one could tell from his mask cover just his eyes

"I-I…" Blake dashed out of the room

"Blake Wait" Thompson reach his hand out

Everyone looked back at each other in the room and notice that Spectra wasn't in the room with them, and they didn't see him go through the door so he must have gone through the window.

**In the courtyard**

Blake continued running and stopped in front of the statue in the middle of the courtyard. She slowly took off her bow

**6 minutes earlier**

**Spectra's POV**

I was on the walkway in the court yard behind until then I her a voice "Yo mask man" it was the Faunus from the boat, he jumped off the lamp post "Hello, what are you doing here?" I asked him

"My name's Sun and just here know about your friend"

"Hm, my name is Spectra and I'm just here to help her" I walked towards Blake and Sun followed behind me. I stopped 7 feet away from her and once she took off her bow I said "I knew you look better without the bow" she behind her and I gave her a little smile at her and Sun popped out from behind me waved and said "Same thing for me"

**To be continued**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter if you did please leave a comment, favorite and follow me and if you like me to tell some spoilers in future of this storyline just me a private message **


	6. Chapter 6 The White Fang

**TASK RWBY volume 1**

**The White Fang**

**I do not own rwby or bakugan or the weapon and equipment the characters have**

* * *

**On the streets of vale**

**TA RWY were looking for Spectra and Blake "They've been gone all weekend" Ruby said**

"**Don't worry Ruby Spectra's probably found her" Thompson said**

"**Besides she's a big girl she can take care of herself" Weiss said**

"**Weiss she's one of our teammates" Alice exclaimed**

"**Is she? We all heard what she said"**

"**So what? She a member of the White Fang that still doesn't change anything" Alice said**

"**I just hope she's okay" Ruby**

"**Don't worry in the years I've known Spectra, he already found her."**

* * *

**On the Balcony at a tea shop**

**Spectra, Blake and Sun were sitting silently drinking their tea**

"**So, you two want to know more about me" Blake exclaimed**

"**He does" Spectra said sitting next to Blake point at Sun**

"**Finally they speak. Nearly two days and you two have been giving me nothing, but small talk and weird looks" Spectra and Blake gave a look of annoyance**

"**Ya! Like that"**

**Blake rolled her eyes and asked "Sun are familiar with the White Fang?"**

"**Of course, I don't think there's a Faunus on the planet who hasn't heard of them. Stupid, holier-than-thou creeps that use force to get whatever they want"**

"**I was once a member of the White fang" Blake told Sun choked on his drink in surprise *coughing* "Wait! You were a member?"**

"**Yes, I was a member for most of my life you, you could almost say I was born into it"**

"**Do you know the history of the White Fang, Sun?" Spectra asked**

"**No, Not really"**

**Spectra then explain "Many years ago, in the ashes of war, the White Fang was a symbol of peace and unity between Faunus and humans, but even promised equality humans still though of the faunus as lesser being, then the White Fang raised up as voice for its people. There were boycotts, protesters. Five years later, the leader of the White Fang stepped down and a new one took his place with a new way. The White Fangs started to replace protesting with organized attacks, they destroyed shops that refuse to serve faunus, hijacking cargo from companies that used faunus for labor, and it worked, the faunus were being treated like equals"**

"**But not out of respect out of fear" Blake add **

**The two turn their attention to Blake "So I left. I decided I didn't want to use my skills to aid in their violence, instead I would dedicate my life to become a huntress. So here I am. A criminal hiding in plain sight only with the help of a little black bow" hear ears twitched under the bow**

"**It wasn't much up against me" Blake turned to Spectra "I already knew you were a faunus, you've never taking the bow off and some faunus try to hide their fuanus traits. So do want get back with the others or-?"**

* * *

**TA RWY**

**The team shouted out for Blake and Spectra as they roam**

"**Blaaaake!"**

"**Blaaaake! Specrtaaaa! Where are you guys!"**

"**Spectraaaaa"**

**Ruby to Weiss who was shouting "Weiss you're not help"**

"**Oh you know who might be able to help…. The police"**

"**WEISS!" Thompson yelled**

"**What? It was just an idea"**

"**Yeah a bad one" Ruby said **

"**Weiss you judge to much" said Thompson**

"**Yeah you really do" Yang said**

"**Weiss, I think we should listen to Blake before we jump to conclusion" Alice said**

"**I think that when we hear what she has to say, you'll realized I was right" Weiss said**

"**And I think Weiss' hair looks wonderful today" Penny said coming up from behind**

"**ahhh!" Ruby cried yelp in surprise and turn around as did everyone else "Where did you come?"**

"**Hey guy's. What are you up to?" Penny ignored the question**

"**We're looking for our friends Blake and Spectra" Alice said**

"**Oh you mean the masked man and the fuanus girl" Penny said**

"**Wait how do you know that?" Ruby asked**

"**Uh, the cat ears" Penny pointed to her own head**

"**What cat ears?" Yang asked**

"**Wait you guys didn't know she had cat ears" Thompson turn to his teammates**

"**You did?" Yang asked**

"**Yeah, both spectra, Alice and I did, you guys didn't see the hint, she never going anywhere without the bow and she ate an entire batch of tuna the day after I bought them. Pay attention! what the heck have you been pay attention to"**

"**I-I had more important things to do" Ruby replied**

"**I… had my suspicions" Yang said**

"**I didn't have time to tell anyone" Weiss exclaimed**

**There was silence as a tumbleweed blew across**

"**So, where are they?" Penny asked**

"**We don't know, they been missing since Friday" Ruby said**

***gasp*"That's terrible! Well don't worry Thompson and Ruby my friends! I won't rest until we find your teammates!"**

"**Uh, that's really nice of you Penny, but we're okay, right guys?" Ruby turned to the rest and both realized that Alice Yang and Weiss disappeared without them. Another tumbleweed was blown "sure is windy today" Penny said**

"**Where did that tumbleweed come from?" Thompson said confused**

* * *

**With Spectra, Sun and Blake**

**The three kids walked down the street**

"**So, what's the plan now?" Sun asked**

"**I still don't believe the White fang is behind the robberies. They've never need that much dust before"**

"**I agree and they prefer to rob Schnee dust" Spectra agreed**

"**What if they did? I mean the only way to prove didn't do it, is to go to the place where they would most likely go to if they were to do it and not find them there… right?"**

"**Yes" Spectra answered "But, the only question is to know where"**

"**Well, while I was on the ship, I heard some guys talking about offloading a huge shipment of dust coming from Atlas" Sun exclaimed**

"**How huge?" Blake asked**

"'**Huge'. Big Schnee Company freighter**

"**Then let's get going" Blake said**

"**Thanks anyway" Yang called over her shoulder to the shopkeeper of the store they just exited "This hopeless"**

"**No it isn't Yang we just to keep trying" Alice reassured her friend then the two turn to Weiss who wasn't helping in finding Blake "You real don't care if we find her, do you Yang said**

"**Don't be stupid of course I do. I'm just afraid of what she'll say when we find her" Weiss walked forward and turn back to her teammates "The innocent never run."**

* * *

**At the Dock by a warehouse**

**Blake lay down on her stomach on the roof top of a build as did Spectra crouching as kept watch on the docks with no activity yet. "Did I miss anything" asked Sun who arrive on the roof top hold a bunch of apples **

"**No, they offloaded the crates and now they're just sitting there" spectra informed**

"**Cool. I stole you guys some food" Sun offered them apples**

"**Do you always break the law without a second thought?" Blake asked**

"**Blake, he snuck on to a ship" spectra exclaimed**

"**Ya, and weren't you in a cult or something?" sun said**

**Blake glared at him and spectra slapped him in the back of the head "Too soon"**

**Then all the sudden the wind pick up around them, whipping dust into the air look up and saw a bullhead with its search lights on. Once the bullhead landed, it open its cargo bay door and figure with grey mask, black and white clothing walked out**

"**Oh no" black said seeing the symbol of the White Fang on the back of the figures tunic**

"**Is it them?" Sun asked**

"**Yes. It is" spectra answered**

**More White Fang members exit the bullhead and one of them order "Alright. Grab the tow cables"**

**You really didn't think they were behind it, did you?" Sun said to Blake**

"**No. I think deep down I knew. I just didn't want to be right" Blake closed her eyes**

"**Hey! What's the hold up?"**

**Blake open her eyes in hearing voice that should be there and the three kids watched as someone else exit the bullhead. Is was Roman Torchwick.**

**The white Fang members look up at him as he said "We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, sooo why don't you animals try to pick up the pace"**

"**This isn't right. The White Fang would never work with a human. Especially not one like that" Blake pulled out her katana from Gambol shroud and leaped off the roof "hey what ar-" Spectra extend his in front of Sun signaling him to stop talking**

**Blake crouched down and slunk alongside the dust crate. She peaked around the corner and saw Roman "No you idiot! This isn't a leash" he said to a White Fang member holding a large tow cable.**

**Blake dashed behind him and put her katana against Roman's throat "What, the-" he realized his predicament "Oh, for-"**

**Blake cut him off "nobody move!"**

**Soldiers readied their weapon, surrounding Blake "Woah!" Roman chuckled "take is easy there little lady"**

**Blake took off the bow revealing her cat ears showing she's a faunus "Brothers of the White Fang. Why are you aiding this scum?" **

**Some soldiers of the White Fang lowered their weapons "Heh, oh kid. Didn't you get the memo?" Roman laughed**

"**What are you talking about" Blake demanded**

**Roman answered "the White Fang and I are going on a joint business venture together"**

"**Tell me what it is or I'll put an end to your little operation." Blake brought the blade closer to his throat. Then the wind pick up and both Blake and Torchwick look upwards seeing two more Bullhead "I won't exactly call it a little operation"**

**While Blake was distract from seeing the new bullheads Torchwick held his cane behind him, adjusted the point of the barrel beneath Blake's feet and pulled the trigger blasting her away from him.**

**Blake got back on her feet and dodged more shots that were being fired at her. She then retreated behind the dust crates "here kitty, kitty, kitty" However a banana land on Romans hat. He grabs his and threw it to side, look up from where hit came and saw Sun and Spectra land on him feet first.**

"**Leave her alone" Spectra ordered**

**Roman got back up on his feet. From above several White fang member hopped out a bullhead's hatch and surrounded the two blonde boys. You are not the brightest in the bunch are you, boys" Torchwick scowled. Spectra grabbed his sword from his back and said to Sun "I'll handle Torchwick. Can you handle the rest?" Sun smiled signaling for yes**

**Spectra ran at Roman, pulled out his pistol and used both of them to make some opening and strike. But somehow Torchwick blocked all attacks of both Elite and Ark. Then Spectra's blade lit on fire and slashed at an opening, throwing Roman back. Sun and Blake regrouped with Spectra. As Roman looked up and saw a crate hang over their heads. He fired severed the cable, and sent it hurling down. Spectra and Blake leaped backwards and Sun leaped forward avoiding being crush. Sun slowly pick himself up but before he stand Roman pointed the barrel of the cane at him.**

**Then came a girls voice "Hey"**

**Sun and Roman looked at the top of a building and saw Ruby with her scythe in her hands and Thompson had one hand holding the sheath and the other holding the grip of the sword.**

"**Oh, hello Red! Inst it past your bedtime?"**

**Behind the two leaders Penny asked "Are these people your friends?"**

**Ruby and Thompson turn to Penny "Penny get back" Ruby warned**

**Roman to the opportunity and took it, firing from his cane at Red. Thompson saw the shot "RUBY!" he stepped in front of Ruby unsheathed his sword without it fully out of the sheath. Once the shot hit the blue blade it exploded, Ruby and Thompson were thrown. They landed on the roof with a grunt.**

**Penny looked back at the attacker, narrowed her eyes, walked to the edge of the roof. With Thompson on his hands and knees look at Penny "Penny, wait what are you doing!?" **

**Penny turned to her friend "don't worry guy's." she then looked back at the attacker "I'm combat ready" a backpack on penny's back open and a single sword with a green stripe down, floating in the air, hovering over her, then the single sword splited into multiple, they followed her as she leap off the roof. As she went down she sent some swords at some of the White members throwing them to the group. Penny and twisted side to side, thrusting her swords at the soldiers.**

**Then three bullhead appeared in the air shooting at Penny. But she spun her sword in a whirl blocking every shot. The pack on her back popped open and two more sword, sinking the blades in to warehouse behind her. Penny smile when she felt the string attached propelled her backwards. Once she stopped being propelled she centered her swords and in the center of all the sword spawned a green energy. In a punch motion penny sent the green energy forwards at the Bullheads slicing through them and crash into the water on the other side of the warehouse that Thompson and Ruby were standing.**

**With the one Bullhead that survive and was about to take off with a dust crate, Penny launched her blades into the ship, the stringing tighten. Penny walk backwards against the pull of the aircraft.**

**Roman retreated in to the she he came in. with one last mighty pull she crashed the ship into the other shipment crates**

"**These kids just keep getting weirder!" Roman close the hatch with his cane and the bullhead flew away**

**Later**

**The police have arrived and the kids were sat in a circle on some crates. Then they turned seeing Alice, Weiss and Yang approaching**

**In a way to avoid a fight between Blake and Weiss ruby went up to Weiss and tried to explain "Look Weiss it's not what you think she explained the whole thing you see she doesn't actually wear a bow she has kitty ears and their actually kinda cute" Weiss ignore her leader and walked in front of Blake with Spectra behind her to back her up.**

"**Weiss. I want you to know that I'm no longer associated with the White Fang. Back when I was-"**

"**Stop" Weiss interrupted her explanation "Do you have any idea how long we've been searching for you?" **

**Blake did not answer**

"**12 hours, that means I've had 12 hours to think about this. And in that 12 hours I decided…"**

**Everyone was worried about what Weiss was going to say "I don't care"**

"**You don't care?" Blake said confused**

"**You said you're not one of them, right?"**

"**No not sense I was younger-"**

"**Upupupuupupupup" Weiss interrupt again with her hand up "I don't wanna hear it. All I want to know is that next time something this big comes up, you come to your teammates and not…someone else" The two look at Sun**

**Blake whipped away her a tear and said "Of course**

"**Yeah! Team TASK Rwby is back together!" Thompson cheered**

**Weiss pointed at Sun "I'm still not quite sure how I feel about you!**

**Sun laughs nervously**

"**Hey wait a minute, where's Penny?" Penny asked**

* * *

**In a limo across the street Penny looked out the window seeing her friends "You should know better than to go running around in a strange city" Said the driver**

"**Yes sir" Penny understood**

"**Penny your time will come" the limo then drove off**

* * *

**In the headmasters office**

**Ozpin watched a live feed of his students at the docks on his tablet. The he got a message from Qrow saying "Queen has Pawns"**

* * *

**In abandon warehouse**

**Roman entered placed as case on a table *Heavy breathe***

"**How very disappointing Roman"**

"**Woah!" Torchwick spun around spoked "I wasn't expecting to see you guy's so soon"**

"**We were expecting… more from you" said the mysterious woman**

"**hey, you were the one who suggested work with those stupid mutts from the White Fang"**

**The woman summon a small fire in her hand "And you will continued to do so" she stepped forward revealing her golden glowing eyes and other employees "We have big plans for you, Roman. All we ask is a little cooperation**

**The end of volume 1**

* * *

**Hey everyone I hoped you enjoy this chapter. If you did follow or favorite this or me and a little heads up I with making a volume two called TASQ RWBY volume 2 and if you life see a pieces of art, click my profile and see my profile picture. I see you next time bye.**


End file.
